


wtf this was a Seijoh Group Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DISCONTINUEDNeverGonnaGiveYouUp: stop messing around and do the thingNeverGonnaLetYouDown: lol sry babeNotaHoe: BABEHootHoot: BAB ENotaHoe: BA B EHootHoot: B A B ENotaHoe: BABENeverGonnaLetYouDown: bro*Barra-chan: yea sureNeverGonnaGiveYouUp has logged offNeverGonnaLetYouDown has logged offBarra-chan logged offWatery: I bet they were having. Sex





	1. make it stop

_TheGreatOikawa-San has added NeverGonnaGiveYouUp and NeverGonnaLetYouDown to Wtf this was a sejioh group chat_

Barra-chan: why?

 

TheGreatOikawa-San: iwa-chann they wont leave me alonnnnnne .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TheGreatOikawa-San: .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･. GO AWAY

 

Creampuff-kun: lmao this is what you get

 

Creampuff-kun: Watari stop.

 

MadDog: fuck off yahaba

 

Creampuff-kun: No???

 

Creampuff-kun: I literally did nothing to you?

 

Creampuff-kun: Don't tell me what to do??

 

Watery: yahahahahahababababaaba get off ur phone and watch the movieeeeeee

 

Creampuff-kun: Watari, you're literally on your phone right now? Don't tell me what to do.

 

Watery: ill tell them

 

Watery: im not joking

 

Watery: i will tell them

 

Creampuff-kun: ffuck offf no

 

 

_Creampuff-kun has logged off_

_Watery has logged off_

 

TheGreatOikawa-San: my interest has been piqued (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

Barra-chan: go away shittykawa.

 

NotaHoe: lolololol tag yourself I'm yayahahababa

 

HootHoot: lmao same

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: Makki?

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: Mattsun?

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_Cut for length_

 

_6:37pm_

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: Hanger-san,,,,,,,, I'm just going through ur camera roll and I found this gem..

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: img.jpg

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: dammnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: who knew oiks could murder a skirt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

SneekiSnek: hahahahahahahahahaha

 

NotaHoe:  (ง'̀-'́)ง fuck off

 

SneekiSnek: lolololololol no

 

HootHoot: staph

 

HootHoot: akaaaaassshiiii make them stoppppppp

 

OwlMother: Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san and Daishou-san, please stop

 

TheGreatOikawa-San: U,MMMMM,,,,,,,

 

TheGreatOikawa-San: WHY WERE U GOING THROUGH MY CAMER ROLL I HAVE A PASSCODE FOR A REASON U DICKS

 

TheGreatOikawa-San: YAHABA CHAN KENMA CHAN BACK ME UP,,, I LOOK GREAT IN THIS SKIRT U WERE WITH ME WHEN WE BOUGHT THEM

 

Creampuff-kun: I think that Oikawa looks very cute in his skirt. Please leave him alone.

 

PiOfApple: yes he looks nice

 

TheGreatOikawa-San: thx yahachan kenchan

 

_TheGreatOikawa-San logged off_

 

_PiOfApple logged off_

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: I was joking tho u look great

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: mattttttssssuuun

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: stop messing around and do the thing

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: lol sry babe

 

NotaHoe: BABE

 

HootHoot: BAB E

 

NotaHoe: BA B E

 

HootHoot: B A B E

 

NotaHoe: BABE

 

HootHoot: BAB E

 

NotaHoe: BABE

 

HootHoot: BAB E

 

NotaHoe: BABE

 

HootHoot: BAB E

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: bro*

 

Barra-chan: yea sure

 

_NeverGonnaGiveYouUp has logged off_

_NeverGonnaLetYouDown has logged off_

_Barra-chan logged off_

 

Watery: I bet they were having. Sex

 

Watery: oh and yahabanana hurry up I need to use the bathroom as well

 

Creampuff-kun: Go away Watery.

 

MadDog: u go away

 

Creampuff-kun: No??

 

Watery: yahabaanananananananananananana get out or I will tell them

 

Watery: ??

 

Watery: Hey guys I have smth to tell u, (yaha this is it, I'm telling them)

 

Watery: yahaba realllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy liiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeessssssss eeeessseesseseseesws,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, (this is your last chance to get out)

 

Watery: ok so since yahabanana hasn't got out of the bathroom and I need to relieve my asshole of a shit the size of Jupiter, I'm going to tell you Yahabas deepest darkest secret

 

Watery: ok so yahaba likfbvejhvdbsjhbdvsfksfgjbvlijbjljbs

 

Creampuff-kun: IM OIT GO DO YOUR SHIT LEAVE ME ALOME U PIECE OG SHIT

 

Watery: lol thx

 

_Creampuff-kun logged off_

_Watery logged off_

 

MadDog: that was irritating

 

_MadDog logged off_

 

_3:26am_

 

TheGreatOikawa-San's name has changed to sexaytooru

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: img.jpg

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: lol

 

LetmebeyourSUGADADDY: what are you doing awake at this time?

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: what are YOU doing up at this time?

 

LetmebeyourSUGADADDY: touché mon amis

 

 

4:20am

 

r011ingThundr: BLAZE IT

 

IntimidationFactor: BLAZE IT

 

r011ingThundr: BLAZE IT

 

IntimidationFactor: BLAZE IT

 

r011ingThundr: BLAZE IT

 

IntimidationFactor: BLAZE IT

 

donewithyourshit: go tf to sleep

 

r011ingThundr: lolololololollololololololololololololololololololoololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololollolololololololololololololololololololol

 

donewithyourshit: stop

 

IntimidationFactor: HOW BOUT I DO ANYWAY

 

_donewithyourshit logged off_

 

 

 

_6:20am_

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaGiveYouUp: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

NeverGonnaLetYouDown: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_Cut for length_

 

Barra-chan: get the fuck to practice u shits

 

_Barra-chan has logged off_

 

 

 


	2. im so confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ships are kinda maybe established and oikawa is the love expert for his kouhais

_10:34am_

 

PiOfApple: akira

 

PiOfApple: get off your phone

 

SaltySeven: you don’t know my life kenma

 

LEVOFLEG: KENMA SAN HWO DDI U NO THAT HE WAS ON HIS PONHE

 

LEVOFLEG: KEMNA SAN R U TELEPETHAK

 

PiOfApple: no lev I was just getting notifications from facebook messenger

 

PiOfApple: he was playing the basketball game

 

SaltySeven: well get off your phone then

 

SaltySeven: and lev your texting skill are horrible

 

_SaltySeven has logged off_

_PiOfApple has logged off_

 

LEVOFLEG: SO MEAN KUNIMI SAN

 

GTFO: LEV PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS STOP TEXTING!!!11!!1!!11!!

 

LEVOFLEG: SORRY YAKU SAN I WONT DO IT AGAIN

 

GTFO: thanks

 

_GTFO has logged off_

_LEVOFLEG has logged off_

 

 

_11:45am_

_NeverGonnaGiveYouUp’s name has changed to Maki_

_NeverGonnaLetYouDown’s name has changed to Matsun_

 

Matsun: let the games begin

 

Maki: yeet

 

LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY: why are you like this?????????????????

 

Matsun: WOWZA MOTHER

 

Maki: WOWZA MOTHER

 

DRAGONSLAYER9000: WOWZA MOTHER

 

LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY: is that you name bc u slay tanakas ass

 

Maki: mommy rekt ur ass motomotokun

_DRAGONSLAYER9000 has logged off_

 

NotaHoe: why have you done to my son suga??????

_LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY has logged off_

_Maki has logged off_

_Matsun has logged off_

 

NotaHoe: ffs

 

_NotaHoe has logged off_

_12:17pm_

 

Karasunosonlyace: NOYA!!!11!!11!!11!1!!!!!!

 

r011ingThundr: yes,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Karasunosonlyace: im in class

 

Karasunosonlyace: with my hair braided

 

Karasunosonlyace: why??????

 

Dadchi: wll u did mke the mstke of flling aslep

 

Dadchi: at lst he ddnt do wht he did 2 tanaka tht 1 tme nd drw on ur fce

 

Kaikai: What did you even type?

 

_Karasunosonlyace has logged off_

_Dadchi has logged off_

 

ShibyYams: kai-senpai can you help me with English this afternoon?

 

Kaikai: Sure thing, Shibayama! Are we just going to your house again?

 

ShibyYams: if you want!

 

Kaikai: Sure! (:

 

ShibyYams: (:

 

_ShibyYams has logged off_

_Kaikai has logged off_

 

_2:32pm_

_Washito’s name has changed to NotAnOwlFucker_

_Onagaga’s name has changed to NotAnOwl_

 

NotAnOwlFucker: really konoha??

 

NotAnOwl: is this because you caught us making out in the club room during recess??

 

KONOHAHA: no,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

KONOHAHA: okay maybe,,,,,,,,,,,

 

NotAnOwl: I mean it could be worse

 

NotAnOwlFucker: tru

 

KONOHAHA: ok well im gonna go,,,,, school work to avoid, people to do

 

_KONOHAHA has logged off_

 

NotAnOwlFucker: speaking of doing people,,,,,,, my parents r going away for the weekend,,,,,and it’s a Friday,,,,,,,,,,,,, wanna stay over????

 

NotAnOwl: ;)

_NotAnOwlFucker has logged off_

_NotAnOwl has logged off_

_4:20pm_

 

Maki: BLAZE IT

 

Matsun: BLAZE IT

 

KiNoYouDidnt: is this what happens everyday at 4:20?/?????

 

_NariTaco changed the name of the chat to EveryDay At 4:20_

 

KiNoYouDidnt: ffs nari

 

_KiNoYouDidnt has logged off_

_NariTaco has logged off_

Sindaichi: senpais Oikawa-senpai is going to make you do suicides if you don’t go back to practicing

 

Maki: lol did he say that

 

Matsun: lol we have enough blackmail from his phone to get out of it

 

SaltySeven: MAKKKKKIIIIIII MATTSUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!1111111!1!1111!!11!! GET BACK TO PRACTICE AT LEAST STOP MEMEIING FOR LIKE 1 HOIUR JFC

 

SaltySeven: sorry oikawa-san took my phone

_SaltySeven has logged off_

_Sindaichi has logged off_

Matsun: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Maki: ………………..

 

_Maki has logged off’_

_Matsun has logged off_

_7:26pm_

 

GucciYama: Tsuki mum wants to know if you’re staying for dinner

 

Savageshima: tell her I said yes

 

SexayTooru: wtf this was a seijoh group chat

 

SexayTooru: like what even .｡･ﾟﾟ･(＞_＜)･ﾟﾟ･｡.

 

SexayTooru: why is almost every other team in here I don’t get it????????????

 

_HootHoot added It’sYaBoi and FutaGucci to EveryDay At 4:20_

SneekiSnek: BABES!!!!!, <3 <3

 

It’sYaBoi: BABES!!!!!!! <3<3

 

FutaGucci: BABES!!!!!!!!!!!!<3<3

 

GucciYama: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

GucciYama: _there can only be one Gucci_

 

FutaGucci: _fite me yam_

 

GucciYama _:_ _Your words can’t hurt me these glasses are Gucci_

FutaGucci: fuck,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

GucciYama: _*finger guns*_

_FutaGucci’s name has changed too DontFuckWithYam_

 

GucciYama:  im the God of Gucci because only bitches wear prada

 

DontFuckWithYam: babes defend my honour!!!

 

It’sYaBoi: but,,,,,,,,,he rite

 

SneekiSnek: tru teru

 

_DontFuckWithYam’s name changed to Imhurt_

 

It’sYaBoi: ur ass is gonna hurt after this weekend

 

SneekiSnek: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

Imhurt: boo u whore

 

SneekiSnek: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

SneekiSnek: anyway,,,,,,,,, r u and teru still coming up tonight on the train???//

 

It’sYaBoi: we sure babe!!!!!1

 

Imhurt: yea babe

_SneekiSnek has logged off_

_Imhurt has logged off_

_It’sYaBoi has logged off_

 

 SexayTooru: _ugh ill just make my own group chat, for my team no one else invited ,,,,,_ _☆_ _*:._ _｡_ _.o(_ _≧_ _▽≦_ _)o._ _｡_ _.:*_ _☆_ _,,,,_

_SexayTooru has logged off_

HootHoot: where did everyone go ):

 

NotaHoe: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

HootHoot: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

NotaHoe: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

HootHoot: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

NotaHoe: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

HootHoot: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

NotaHoe: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

HootHoot: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

NotaHoe: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

HootHoot: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

NotaHoe: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

HootHoot: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

NotaHoe: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

HootHoot: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

NotaHoe: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

 

HootHoot: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

_Cut for length_

 

_10:26pm_

 

_Creampuf-kun’s name has changed to Banana_

 

Barra-chan: hello

 

Watery: Hello, it's me

 

Banana: I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet

 

Watery: To go over everything

 

Banana: They say that time's supposed to heal ya

 

Watery: But I ain't done much healing

 

Banana: Hello, can you hear me?

 

Watery: I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be

 

Banana: When we were younger and free

 

Watery: I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

 

Banana: There's such a difference between us

 

Watery: And a million miles

 

Banana: Hello from the other side

 

Watery: I must have called a thousand times

 

Banana: To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done

 

Watery: But when I call you never seem to be home

 

Banana: Hello from the outside

 

Watery: At least I can say that I've tried

 

Banana: To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart

 

Watery: But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

 

_Cut for length_

 

Barra-chan: _well, okay_

 

_Barra-chan has logged off_

 

Watery: lmao nice job yahaba

 

Banana: aye? Thanks?

 

Watery: yasss nice ur learning how to text like a teen and not like an 80 year old woman who just figured out how to use a keyboard

 

Banana: rude ass bitch

 

Watery: YAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS BINCH SLAYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

Banana: hurry up with the popcorn, I wanna snuggle.

 

Watery: yea yea yea im  comin

_Banana has logged off_

_Watery has logged off_

_12:27am_

_ PRIVATE MESSAGE TO: SexayTooru, FROM: Banana _

 

_Banana: OIKAWA SAN IM SORRY TO WAKE YOU BUT I HAVE HAD A SUDDEN DRASTIC REALISATION_

SexayTooru: an SDR yaha-chan ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

Banana: whatever, so u know how I have the biggest crush on kyoutani?????

 

Banana: well it turns out I really like Watari too

 

Banana: _in the same way??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

SexayTooru: _well duh?!_

 

SexayTooru: and btw they both seem to like u too so maybe include MadDog-chan into some of ur outings and sleepovers ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

 

_12:58am_

 

_ PRIVATE MESSAGE TO: SexayTooru, FROM: Watery _

 

Watery: ok so u know how I was heartbroken over yaha liking kyoutani??????

 

Watery: _turns out I like him too_

 

Watery: kyoutani that is

 

SexayTooru: _omg u and yaha-chan r so stupid_

 

SexayTooru: Im not supposed to tell u this but MadDog-chan seems pretty fond of both of you as well

 

SexayTooru: _and maybe talk to him  kay!!_ _☆_ _*:._ _｡_ _.o(_ _≧_ _▽≦_ _)o._ _｡_ _.:*_ _☆_

 

 

 

_2:14am_

 

_ PRIVATE MESSAGE TO: SexayTooru, FROM: MadDog _

 

MadDog: the answers to the questions u were asking me this afternoon after practice are yes and yes

 

SexayTooru: thank god ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

SexayTooru: and btw _they both rly like you_ ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ so u should talk to them or hang out with them more so you can become friends and then ask them out if they don’t do it first ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

MadDog: okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooooooo 
> 
> this is an update
> 
> within 3 days of me uploading it ghfdjasdhmt
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!1!11!
> 
> i had so much fun reading and replying to the comments on this and u r all so lovely and comments rly do motivate me so keep 'em comming!!11!!!!
> 
> (i hate using hold for usernames but it kills me if i dont rip)


	3. h a v o c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SexayTooru: omg,,,,,,,, jump out your window
> 
> Barra-chan: !!!!! are you saying i should kms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS YA B O I
> 
> ye im actually updating w o w
> 
> hahahaha plz dont kill me

 

_1:28am_

Ka-gay-llama: if a volleyball could talk what would it say

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies: it woul,d tell u to go to  sleep bc we have a practice msatch on tomorrow

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies: also who tf changed mt name???????????????????

 

Ka-gay-llama: damn,,,,,,,,,,u rite??

 

_Ka-gay-llama has logged of_

_Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies has logged off_

DRAGONSLAYER900: OOOMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG KAGSS JUST MEMED

 

IntimidationFactor: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS

 

DRAGONSLAYER9000: babe hurry up i need cuddles

 

IntimidationFactor: baby just let me get the stuff\

DRAGONSLAYER9000: lol okay babe :)

_DRAGONSLAYER900 has logged off_

_IntimidationFactor has logged off_

 

NotaHoe: oh ffs

_NotaHoe has logged off_

 

HootHoot: where my babe go

 

HootHoot: *one of my babes

_HootHoot has logged of_

 

SexayTooru: wait

 

SexayTooru: hes dating people other than kuroo-chan

 

Sexaytooru: whEN DID THIS HAPPEN???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Dadchi: wt u dnt knw?

 

SexayTooru: ?? what did you even say??????

 

Dadchi: lol ill tlk 2 my bfs abt it bc idk if thy wnt vryne 2 knw

_Dadchi has logged off_

 

SexayTooru: what?? Im so confused

 

 

SexayTooru: i doNT UNDERstAND

 

Barra-chan: shittykawa gtf to sleep

 

SexayTooru: bitch ur awake too??

 

Barra-chan: stfu and go to bed

 

SexayTooru: its 2am on a Saturday dont tell me what to do??

 

Barra-chan: shirmpy said it earlier, we have a fucking practice match on tomorrow gtf to bed

 

SexayTooru: fine whatever

 

Barra-chan: _going on tumblr doesn’t count either_

_SexayTooru has logged off_

 

Barra-chan: trashykawa im coming over there

_Barra-chan has logged off_

 

Maki: mum-zumi strikes again

 

Matsun: lololololololololololololololololololololololollolololoololololloo

lolololololllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooool.................olllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooloololollllllllllllllllllllolooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllolololololololloolololollololololol

ololololololololololol

 

Maki: maki wtf was that

 

Maki: shit i mean

 

Maki: matsun wtf was that

_Maki’s name has changed to ACTUALLY MATSUN_

_Matsun’s name has changed to ACTUALLY MAKI_

 

OwlMother: _@everyone,_ you’re welcome.

_OwlMother has logged off_

 

ACTUALLY MAKI: well shit

 

ACTUALLY MATSUN: fuck there goes our fun

_ACTUALLY MAKI has logged off_

_ACTUALLY MATSUN has logged off_

 

 

 

 

_4:20am_

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddes: Tanaka-senpai said to set an alarm to say

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies: blaze it??

 

Mattsun: can I adopt you

 

Maki: become our meme son

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies: sorry senpais but I already have a few dads

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies: Daichi-san, Suga-san, Bokuto-senpai, Akaashi-senpai and Yaku-san

 

Dadchi: ffs did tnk rly sy 2 st an alrm 2 sy tht

 

LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY: daichi, I need to give you lessons in texting

 

LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY: but anyway, why is everyone awake at this hour?

_Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies has logged off_

_Dadchi has logged off_

 

ACTUALLY MATSUN: lol dey scared of mutha crow

 

ACTUALLY MAKI: aye lmao

 

ACYTUALLY MAKI: but babe r u almost ready the sun is gonna rise soon and I wanna get some cuddles in before we be grossly gay and watch it together

 

ACTUALLY MATSUN: should I suck ur dick so it isn’t as gross

 

ACTUALLY MAKI: I mean,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,sure ;-0 succ away dad

 

LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY: disgusting

                             

LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY: use protection

 

_LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY has logged off_

 

_6:48 am_

SexayTooru: makkkkkkiiiiiiiiiii matttttttttsssssssuuuuun

 

SexayTooru: are you guyx just gonna b sexing at every 420 everyday

 

SexayTooru: bc im not letting u skip ppatrice every afternoon to sex

 

ACTUALLY MAKI: llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;lllllllllllllllllll

 

ACTUALLY MATTSUN: maybe we will just have to go to the bathroom for 20 minutes so then I can at least do the succ

 

ACTUALLY MAKI: b a b e omg yas!

 

Barra-chan: fucking gross

 

SaltySeven: lmk what stall so I can a v o i d

 

ItsYaBoi: I like ur style meme gays

 

ImHurt: aye wanna go copy it in the storage room after the practice match

 

MadDog: im a little bitch and yahabas hair is very soft

 

MadDog: also, watair is a demonnnnnnnnnnnobhyfhv,udfyzkghliegbeayvul

 

MadDog: hghgdhdfhv.aeryfaier79[ewufhherbi;agf6ptgrfliergf;eghgv

 

MadDog: that was yahaba not me

 

Banana: uuuum no???

 

Banana: it wasn’t me

 

Banana: im on my phone I cant be on 2 at once

 

Watery: yes you can if u use the powers of  D E T E R M I N A T I O N

 

Banana: lol powddjjksahkjbdslufy7aiutbhjk;dh&*Hgwatryihgzkbyfg,hjgduljgvhjbkytgvbitfychvbFRdyughjbrfdx67cyughj

 

Watery: oh shit helpdhfidfugh;.htsgblucygbg,jzdbhghgnzdnmdsmndnhfdsfhbjfdvb’

 

MadDog: ,,,,,,,,,,,, yeet

 

ACTUALLY MAKI: HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOLY FUCKOIMG SHIT OMFG LORD PEPE ON A BYCYCLE

 

ACTUALLY MATTSUN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH KYOUKEN IS A MEMER GOD BLESSSSSSSSSSSS

 

MadDog: k.

 

_MadDog has logged off_

_Banana has logged off_

_Watery has logged off_

 

Naritaco; we should create a second year meme team

 

KiNoYouDidn’t: omg yaaaaaaaaaassssssssssss

 

donewithyourshit: sure thang sweet cheeks

 

Naritaco: ba be

 

KiNoYouDidn’t: ba be

 

Donewithyourshit: fucking s t o p

 

HootHoot: YAY MORE PEOPLE IN R E L A T I O N S H I P S

 

Karasunosonlyace: youre in a relationship bokuto??

 

HootHoot: omg you didn’t even TELL YOUR TEAM CHICHI OMFG

 

NotaHoe: kou calm tf down he said that he hadn’t told anyone yet

 

HootHoot: tetsu lol I thought he meant he hadn’t told anyone outside of hhis team lllllollllllllllllloooooollllllllll

 

Dadchi: omg stfu bkt I hdnt tld thm y tbc I wntd 2 tlk 2 u gys frst

 

NotaHoe babe u can tell everyone

 

NotaHoe: also I need to teach u how to use a keyboard

 

SneekiSnek: lol do your vowels not work or something

 

NotaHoe: stfu snek that’s my boyfriend your talking to

 

SneekiSnek: you’re*

 

SneekiSnek: also sweaty (: I don’t care if that’s your boyfriend because I  reck who I want  :p

 

_ImHurt’s name has changed to Ilymybfs_

 

Ilymybfs: u tell ‘em babe

 

ItsYaBoi: omg babe ur such a savage

 

Savageshima: why do you only ever talk when your boyfriends do im ????

 

GucciYama: nice tsukki

 

_Ilymybfs’s name has changed to ProtectSquad_

 

ProtectSquad: bc that’s who we r

 

ItsyaBoi: *we R who we R by ke$ha plays in the background*

 

SneekkiSnek: b a b e  s        o m g

 

SexayTooru: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh back the fuck up

 

SexayTooru: kuro-chan, boku-chan and dai-chan are dating????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Dadchi: ys

 

NotaHoe: ye

 

HootHoot: y a s

 

SexayTooru: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

SexayTooru:  how come bo-chan gets 2 boyfriends and i don't even have 1 --__--

 

Watery: wait

 

Banana: wait

 

MadDog: wait

 

SaltySeven: what wait

 

Sindaichi: woah wait what

 

ACTUALLY MAKI: WHAT 

 

ACTUALLY MATTSUN: WHATTTTTTT

 

SexayTooru: ????????????

 

SexayTooru: what!

 

ACTUALLY MATTSUN: YOURE NOT DATING IWAIZUMI???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

 

ATCUALLY MAKI: YOURE NOT DATING IWAIZUMI????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????!!!!!!!!!!1

 

Watery: ^

 

Banana: ^

 

MadDog: ^

 

SaltySeven: ^

 

Sindaichi: ^

 

SexayTooru: no,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,??

SexayTooru: why would you all think that

 

Watery: then y do u always hold his hand

 

Banana; and kiss his cheek

 

MadDog: and get jeleous whenever someone talks to him

 

Banana: jeleous

 

Watery: jeleous

 

MadDog: stfu

 

SaltySeven: and why does iwaizumi always blush whenever you hold his hand and kiss his cheek

 

Sindaichi: n why does he always look at u grossly and mushy

 

SaltySeven: great words kinkin

 

Barra-chan: wait

 

Barra-chan: what

 

Barra-chan: we're not dating??

 

Barra-chan: tooru???!!!

 

SexayTooru: YOU NEVER CONFESSED TO ME AND I NEVER CONFESSED TO YOU HOW DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE DATING??????

 

Barra-chan: shit..............

 

Barra-chan: i forgot to confess to you on valentines day!!

 

SexayTooru: omg,,,,,,,, jump out your window

 

Barra-chan: !!!!! are you saying i should kms

 

SexayTooru: baka 

 

SexayTooru: im ouside waiting for u

 

_SexayTooru has logged off_

 

Barra-chan: oh

 

_Barra-chan has logged off_

 

ACTUALLY MAKI: lol 

 

ACTUALLY MATTSUN: l o l

 

Watery: wow they are a train wreck

 

Banana: worse than us

 

MadDog: <3

 

Banana: O m G

 

Watery: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

SaltySeven: wow he gave them the less than three symbol

 

Sindaichi: y u so salty kunimi

 

SaltySeven: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

 

Karasunosonlyace: but we live in Japan?? and youre only 15??

 

r0llingThunr: asahi its a meme

 

Karasunosonlyace: aahh okay

 

Karasunosonlyace: im going to add that to my 'meme journal' 

 

_Karasunosonlyace has logged off_

 

LEVOFLEG: YAKU-SAN CAN I HAVE A MEME JOURNAL TOO

 

GTFO: NO LEV GET BACK TO BED ITS ONLY 7 AM AND ITS OUR DAY OFF 

 

LEVOFLEG: OKAY YAKU-SAN ARE WE STILL GOING ON A DATE LATER

 

GTFO: DONT CALL IT A DATE I HAVE A B O Y F R I E N D AND IM JUST HELPING YOU WITH JAPANESE

 

_GTFO has logged off_

 

_LEVOFLEG has logged off_

 

Ka-gay-llama: BOKE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU IVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies:  BLEEEEEEEEEGGHHHHH BAKAYAMA-KUN IM COMING AROUND THE CORNER AND I SAID WE WOULD MEET AT 7;30 NOT 6;30 B A K A

 

Ka-gay-llama: BOKE NO YOU DIDNT YOU SAID 6;30

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies: BAKAYAMA-KUN I SAID 7;30

 

donewithyourshit: BOTH OF YOU S H U T. THE. F U C K. UP.

 

_donewithyourshit has logged off_

 

_ka-gay-llama has logged off_

 

_Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies has logged off_

 

KinNoYouDidnt: wtf the fuck

 

Naritaco: *what the fuck the fuck

 

KiNoYouDidnt: oh stfu the fuck up

 

Naritaco: *shut the fuck up the fuck up

 

KiNoYouDidnt: s h u t u p

 

Naritaco: make me (;

 

KiNoYouDidnt: aight.

 

OwlMother: bust a nut

 

_OwlMother has logged off_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> llllllllllol okay sry!!!1
> 
> i kinda procrastinated doing this chap lol
> 
> im just gonna say lol until someone kills me lol
> 
> school starts back up in 3 days for me lolololol im crying and panic 
> 
> kms lol
> 
> hopefully i bust a nut and write another chap before school lolololol
> 
> as always leave kudos and comments as it actually lets me know that someone reads this???? 
> 
> hope u enjoyed and later hoes


	4. all about the Dickings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GTFO; DON’T HUN ME BABE YOU SENT ME A 12 INCH DILDO IN THE MAIL
> 
> KaiKai; lllllllllloooooooooooolllllllllllll boyfriend goals
> 
> my swan babys also come in bless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whips in* IT'S YA BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DARCIE HERE WITH A CHAPTER WOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOW
> 
> anyway lol have these sexually active dorks 
> 
> ps. Saiki if ur readin this i added the bit in the begnining <333

_10;26 am_

Konohaha: is no one going to say anything about Akaashi saying ‘bust a nut’

 

Konohaha: bc I am d y I n g

 

SexayTooru: is no one going to say anything about how fucKING PRETTY AKAASHI IS BECAUSE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK THAT IS ILLEGAL AND NEEDS TO STOP I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE PRETTY ONE I WANTT V E N G E N C E

 

SexayTooru: @ god do you hate me

 

Konohaha: l o l

 

SexayTooru: don’t fucking lol me u soggy lettuce leaf

 

Konohaha: gotta say haven’t heard that one before

 

Konohaha; also I play on the same tem as akaashi so yes I know how you feel about his beauty

 

SexayTooru; do you really tho????????????!!!!!!!!!!!

 

SexayTooru: bc I just c a n t

 

_SexayTooru has logged off_

 

OwlMother: what

 

LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY; ur fuckkkiiiiiing goreorgus don woerry

 

LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY; I like p o taaayod

 

OwlMother: koushi are you drinking again

 

OwlMother: it’s the morning why are you drinking

 

LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY; babey I loaf u sooooooooo mugh anf I muss ur facr

 

OwlMother; that’s sweet kou but please put the phone down im on my way to the station ill see you in 2 hours

 

LetMeBeYourSUGADADDY’s name has changed to LoafKeijo

 

LoafKeijo; <4

 

_LoafKeijo has logged off_

_OwlMother has logged off_

Konohaha: wow I didn’t expect that

 

GTFO; YUU WHAT THE HELL IM COMING TO YOU DON’T SEND ME THAT STUFF IN THE MAIL

 

r00lingThundr’s name has changed to IdfwYUU

 

IdfwYUU; hun……. No

 

IdfwYUU; you do not have to come all the way to see me it was ur birthday present

 

GTFO; DON’T HUN ME BABE YOU SENT ME A 12 INCH DILDO IN THE MAIL

 

KaiKai; lllllllllloooooooooooolllllllllllll boyfriend goals

 

ShibyYams: babe do u want me to send u a 12 inch dildo in the mail??

 

KaiKai; I wouldn’t be against it

 

_ShibyYams has logged off_

 

KaiKai; OMFG FUKUNGA IS HE ACTUALLY GETTING ONE FOR ME

 

KungFu; yes

 

_KaiKai has logged off_

 

GTFO; YUU IM ON THE TRAIN AND I FOUND AKAASHI TOO

 

IdfwYUU; ya a a a s s s s s s s sssss

 

GTFO has logged off

 

IdfwYUU; oh shit im getting dicked tonight

 

_IdfwYUU has logged off_

_Naritaco has changed the chat name to YUU GETTING DICK_

 

Donewithyourshit; keep it up and u wont be getting any dick tonight nari

 

Naritaco; oh shit

 

KiNoYouDidnt; babe ill always give you dick

 

Naritaco; b a b e omg ur so sweet

 

Donewithyourshit; but kino whos going to dick you???? We both know that nari is a bottom through and through but u want dick tonight don’t u?????

 

KiNoYouDidnt; nari  plz stop I wanna get boned by enno tonight

 

Savageshima; this is fucking gross

 

GucciYama; boi

 

GucciYama; tsukki do u not wanna get dicked tonight bc if u do leave them alone

 

_GucciYama has logged off_

 

Savageshima; babe what

 

S _avageshima has logged off_

 

Banana; well we know who dicks in that relationship

 

Watery; should we tell them who dicks in our relationship

 

MadDog; no.

 

Naritaco; clearly hes a bottom

 

Banana; correcto

 

Watery; I am the ultimate bottom and I am proud

 

Banana; babe ur so cute come over for cuddles

 

Banana; Ken u comg too??

 

Watery: C U D D L E S Y A A A A S S S S  S SS

 

MadDog; im on my way

 

_MadDog has logged off_

_Watery has logged off_

_Banana has logged off_

 

Naritaco; babes u wanna fucc

 

KiNoYouDidnt; babe u could have at least said that u wanna cuddle

 

Naritaco; but I wanna fucc

 

Donewithyourshit; im on my way

_Donewithyourshit has logged off_

Naritaco; yassssss im getting dicccccccc

 

KiNoYouDidnt; im coming over too

 

_KiNoYouDidnt has logged off_

 

Naritaco; awwwh yiss im getting d I c k e d todayyyyyyy

 

_Naritaco has logged off_

 

Karasunosonlyace; is everyone getting dick today??  


Karasunosonlyace; bc if there is someone who isn’t do you want to get coffee

 

Aone; I am available to get coffee

 

Karasunosonlyace; did you want to meet up at the one coffee shop near that park

 

Aone; yes

 

_Aone has logged off_

_Karasunosonlyace has logged off_

 

PiOfApple; akira where r u

 

SaltySeven; outside the manga store

 

_PiOfApple has logged off_

_SaltySeven has logged off_

 

Sindaichi; I keep forgetting to ask but wth does kunimis screen name mean

 

 

_3;17 pm_

 

SexayTooru; its referring to mystic messenger kinkinkin-kun

 

Barra-chan; okay but wtf id up with that nickname for kindaichi

 

ItsYaBoi; *crashes through door dabbing*

 

ItsYaBoi; diD SOMEONE SAY M Y S T I C. M E S S E N G E R

 

ItsYaBoi; BC SIGN ME TF UP

 

ItsYaBoi; JUMIN IS DADDY AF

 

SexayTooru; OMG YAS JUMIN IS DADDY

 

ACTUALLY MAKI; I thought iwaizumi was daddy

 

SexayTooru; he is but JUMIN HAN IS DADDY

 

ItsYaBoi; SIGN ME TF UP I WANNA GET KINKY WITH JUMIN

 

SneekiSnek; baby wtf don’t u wanna get kinky with me??!

 

ItsYaBoi; babe I do but JUMIN HAN CAN TIE ME UP AND SPANK ME TILL I BLEED AND I WOULD THANK HIM

 

SneekiSnek; babe I would do that

 

ItsYaBoi; baby we both know that kenji is the one to spank us bc u like dick in ur ass way to much

 

SneekiSnek; b a b e omfg u don’t need to tell everyone

 

Ilymybfs; babe we both know that u get off on people watching u

 

NotaHoe; ew gross

 

Dadchi; lk yr ny bttr bby

 

HootHoot; tetsu wtf u love thwat shit too

 

ACTUALLY MATTSUN; oh yea im gonna add my meme bro

 

ACTUALLY MAKI; bro do itttttt

 

_TENDERSALAMI was added to YUU GETTING DICKED_

 

TENDERSALAMI; im adding my gays

 

_MemeDaddy was added to YUU GETTING DICKED_

_PunkMum was added to YUU GETTING DICKED_

_Reon was added to YUU GETTING DICKED_

_OhMyGOSHIKI was added to YUU GETTING DICK_

_Saltabu was added to YUU GETTING DICKED_

_Rikaisasnake was added to YUU GETTING DICKED_

_Yamagatatata was added to YUU GETTING DICKED_

MemeDaddy; satori what is this

 

_SexayTooru has left the chat_

 

ACTUALLY MATTSUN; OMFG HE LEFT

 

ACTUALLY MAKI; OMFG I DDINT THINK HE WOULD DO IT THE ABSOLUTE MAD MAN

 

TENDERSALAMI; WATCH HIM ROLLING WATCH HIM GO

 

OhMyGOSHIKI; TENDOU SENPAI WHAT IS HAPPENING WHO ARE THESSE PEOPLE

 

PunkMum; Tsutomu don’t worry this is just a group chat

 

_SexayTooru was added to YUU GETTING DICKED_

 

Barra-chan; shitttykawa u cant leave this chat

 

Barra-chan; if im stuck here so are you

 

SexayTooru; I will not speak so long as THEY are in this chat

 

Barra-chan; great so I don’t have to put up with your whining

 

SexayTooru; MEAN IWACHAN

_SexayTooru has logged off_

 

Saltabu; thank god I didn’t want to deal with that

 

Reon; damn kenjirou back at it again with the fucking salt

 

ACTUALLY MATTSUN; Reon

 

ACTUALLY MAKI; marry us

 

Reon; sorry I already have 7 boyfriends

 

ACTUALLY MAKI; RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRroasted me so hard

 

ACTUALLY MATTSUN; CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCcome into my arms baby boi ill make the pain go away

 

Barra-chan; what the actual fuck

 

_Barra-chan has logged off_

 

Inuinu; im horrified

 

NotaHoe; what have you done to my kouhai

 

Inuinu; like youre any better kuroo-san

 

LEGOFLEV; SENPAI

 

NotaHoe; yes leg

 

LEGOFLEV; KUROO SAN WHERE IS SOU I CANT FIND HIM HE RAN AWAY

 

NotaHoe; HOW TF AN I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IM NOT TELEPATHIC

 

LEGOFLEV; KUROO SENAPI YOUR SUPPOSED TP HALO ME

 

Kungfu; there are so many spelling mistakes I don’t know where to start

 

LEGOFLEV; FUKUNGA SENPAI YOUR NOT THE MEAN ONE USYALL8I

 

Kungfu; ffs im nit dealing with this

 

_Kungfu has logged off_

 

Konohaha; bby come back

 

_Konohaha has logged off_

 

PunkMum; this is worse than that setter chat

 

Saltabu; I removed oikawa after 10 minutes I cant stand him

 

PunkMum; he was literally there for 30 minutes

 

Saltabu; 30 minutes too long

 

Yamagatatata; babe chill

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies; B A K A Y A M A KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies; WHERE ARE YOUUUUU IVE BEEN AT THE BRIDGE FOR 20 MINUTES

 

Ka-gay-llama; BOKE U MADE ME WAIT AN HOUR YESTERDAY

 

Hinata-sho-yo-tiddies; BA A A A K KK KA  AYAMMA KKKKUNNNNNNN

 

Ka-gya-llama; BOKE

 

Rikaisasnake; what the hell is this conversation

_Rikaisasnake has left the chat_

_Rikaisasnake has been added to YUU GETTING DICKED_

 

TENDERSALAMI; BABY DON’T LEAVE

 

Rikaisasnake; okay.

 

Rikaisasnake; ……….

 

Rikaisasnake; <3

 

TENDERSALAMI; OMFG THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVERY I AM BLESSED TAICHI SENT ME A HEART PUT THAT ON MY GRAVE PLEASE EITA OMFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 

OhMyGOSHIKI; I WANT A HEART FROM TAICHI ;-;

 

MemeDaddy; kawanishi would you send me a heart also

 

Yamagatatata; taichi heart please <3

 

Reon; heart??!!!

 

PunkMum; taichi ill givevyou the rest of the Sukiyaki if you send me a heart

 

Saltabu;,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Saltabu; ill give you a kiss

 

Rikaisasnake; <3<3<3<3<3<3

 

Rikaisasnake; I expect a kiss from kenjirou later and the rest of the sukiyaki eita

 

_Rikaisasnake has logged off_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahahhahahah aaaa
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoyed lol these kids smh
> 
> school is startign up again tomorrow for me and im dying in the heat rip and im filled with Anxiety about people rip
> 
> i have no fuckin clue when the next chap will be up lol but hop u guys enjoyed and as always leave kudos and comments bc it actually motivates me to write lolololololololololoollollollolol
> 
> until next time!!!!!!
> 
> *dabs out*


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoo this aint a chapter and it will be deleted after i have the next one done but i need some help lol

yoooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

ma bros and me hoes i need some help,,,,,,,,,

 

i am kinda stuck on what to write and what kinda stuff you guys wanna see? so if ya wanna leave a comment with suggestions on senarios and shit that you want me to write about please do bc i honestly dont know what im doing,

 

also,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, with my other fic Start Over, idk when the next chap will be done bc i am having serious writers block with it and im stuck with how i want it to flow. i am writing this chat fic to give myself some encouragement to actually get over the writers block rip, but i do have a basic plot for it so don worry. 

 

but yeeeee, leave me some suggestions about what yall wanna see and ill probs have a chap up soon depending on how many suggestions i get rip

 

until next time my dudes 

 

*ollies outie*

**Author's Note:**

> ok,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
> so,,,,,,  
> ik i have another fic,,,,,, but im not rly motivated at the moment and at the way its going it looks pretty long in planing so idk if im gonna finish it anytime soon.
> 
> but i rly like this one an dit is easy to write so,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> please leave comments and/or kudos as that does motivate me and lets me know if anyone actually likes it, so until next time!!!
> 
> edit; i changed like all the formatting lmao im rly lazy dont kill me plz


End file.
